


Calculations

by Stormcalled (Raidho)



Series: In Perfect Love and Perfect Trust [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dark Knight Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dragoon Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raidho/pseuds/Stormcalled
Summary: The number of timelines in which G’raha Tia fails to save the Warrior of Light approaches infinity.  The Tycoon must calculate the correct trajectory to the one where he succeeds.A series of what-ifs and bad ends, all technically canon due to time shenanigans.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: In Perfect Love and Perfect Trust [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435858
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	Calculations

**Author's Note:**

> You can yell at me on twitter @AStormcalled or tumblr @dellebecque

“The better path lies here. With--” As soon as he extended his hand the Exarch felt the connection falter, fraying thin. Aden grimaced, made a quiet, pained sound, staggered-- “No, no not like this, no!” The Exarch rushed forward to catch him, but it was a  _ spirit _ , a projection, weightless. And yet still real enough that he watched the light go out of his old friend’s eyes. Aether swirled in his grasp, and he surged forward with the full might of the Tower, with all the terrible fear and longing and  _ devotion _ his heart could muster, but the fraying shards of the Warrior of Light’s soul slipped through his fingers and dissipated.

The connection severed and the Tower ripped him back into his body in the Ocular. In a maddened daze the Exarch staggered forward to the portal, mechanically made the gesture to activate the scrying portal. Before him appeared the image of Zenos yae Galvus--or his body at the very least--ripping free his sword from Aden’s limp body.

“How convenient. Should I find the individual summoning your spirit, I shall thank them.”

His knees cracked against cool crystal when his legs gave out, collapsing in on himself wide-eyed at the portal. Zenos flicked red blood from his sword and merely turned from the body to walk away. Aden lay there, and did not rise.

He did not rise when a wounded ally dragged herself to him--Lyse, the clinical, scholarly part of his brain provided, conjuring her image from records glimpsed long ago--nor when two elezen--Estinien Wyrmblood and Ser Aymeric, he realized--arrived. Aymeric seemed to know what he was about with first aid, and for a moment wretched hope gripped his heart--but Aden did not rise.

Only when Aymeric carefully closed Aden’s unseeing eyes did the Exarch finally find the strength in himself to  _ scream _ , and the Tower  _ shook _ with his rising rage and despair.

  
  


The Scions made it home in time for the funeral, though they would not say how, grim-faced and dark as if they grieved more than one great hero and knew they stood at the edge of something terrible. The Calamity arrived a week later.


End file.
